Bad Blood
by Doodleflip
Summary: Next generation, Scorpius/Rose. Based around the characters of Rose Weasley -practical, lanky & very smart- , Scorpius Malfoy -volatile, intelligent & very scary- and Albus *Allie* Potter -Slytherin, flamboyant & very devious- as they enter 6th Year.
1. Chapter 1

"**Potter, Albus," Professor McGonagall read out.**

**The Great Hall remained quiet. Nineteen years after the fall of Lord Voldemort the name Potter still turned heads, but given that Albus' brother James was by now in third year, the novelty had more or less worn off. Albus stumbled forward, a look of terrified determination splashed across his face. He was perhaps a little taller and better fed than Harry had been at the same age, but even so the similarities were remarkable. He had the same tousled black hair and bright green eyes as his father- even the same expression. The only obvious difference was that Albus did not wear glasses. And, of course, that he had no lightning scar.**

**He sat down heavily on the stool and lifted the Sorting Hat onto his head. At the Gryffindor table James fidgeted nervously and cracked his knuckles, earning him a frown from his Prefect cousin, Victoire. James had his namesake's hazel eyes, glasses and Marauder's smirk but Weasley freckles and a powerful build similar to his uncle Charlie's. **

**Moments stretched into minutes – this was the longest deliberation time yet this year. And then, finally- **

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

**For a moment, the hall was filled with heavy, open-mouthed silence,**** but it ****quickly di****ssolved into furious whispering**** as Harry Potter's second son stood up, his knees visibly shaking, and made his way slowly to the Slytherin table. More than half of his housemates did not join in the welcome ****but ****levelled stony gazes on him**** without a word****. Foremost ****among**** these was ****Scorpius Malfoy – himself only just**** sorted – a thin faced boy with cold grey eyes and white blonde hair that ****fell below his shoulders****.**

**Desperately seeking reassurance, Albus scanned the hall for familiar faces. He knew without needing to look that there were none at his own table. He caught James' eye for a moment, but James quickly looked away, his expression unreadable. Feeling more scared and unwanted by the second, Albus huddled in his chair and tried to make himself invisible. He didn't even look up as he heard Rose Weasley, his cousin and best friend, being proclaimed a Gryffindor. Instead, he concentrated his attention on the roast potatoes that appeared in front of him and tried to ignore the way the familiar sound of Rose's laughter somehow carried from the other side of the hall.**

**...**

**But as the months passed, Albus (who had by now been rechristened Allie by his friends, a nickname that only Rose had used before) surprised himself by settling into his new surroundings with relative ease. He found that while a certain number of Slytherins (mostly those with parents or grandparents in Azkaban) went out of their way to be unpleasant to him, most simply kept their distance and others again treated him like any other teenager. James, while avoiding him for the first few days, returned to his usual self once the letters of reassurance arrived from home.**

**There were eight first year Slytherins in total; three girls and five boys. The girls were Ingrid Devereux, Beatrice Bulstrode and Viviana Nott. Ingrid and Beatrice tended to keep to themselves, but Viviana and her twin brother Avery quickly became two of Allie's closest friends. Both twins had brown hair and something of the stringy look that had characterised their father Theodore. Viviana was sharp-tongued, vivacious and an incorrigible flirt, while Avery was quiet and nimble with eyes that flickered constantly, taking note of every detail. **

**Avery aside, the other boys were Wesley Macnair, Jago Fortescue, Gabriel Yates and – of course – Scorpius Malfoy. Macnair hated him and showed it, while Fortescue was civil but unpleasant. Gabriel, however, was another ally and quickly became the leader of their little quartet. His family was pureblood but had only recently become wealthy, which caused some Slytherins to look down on him. He was handsome with ruffled flaxen hair and charm oozing from every pore. He was not above smooth-talking the teachers and only McGonagall seemed completely immune to his flattery. Slughorn, of course, adored him.**

**The surprise, though, was Scorpius. Given the history between their families, Allie had fully expected him to be as full of bile as Macnair and he was at first, but as both boys began to relax Scorpius became less antagonistic- largely due to Avery. Although Scorpius spent most of his time with Jago Fortescue, whom he had known all his life, he got on better with Avery and occasionally hung around with their group, with the result that by the end of first year Scorpius and Allie almost considered themselves friends, or friendly acquaintances at least.**

**The following September Allie's sister Lily was placed in Gryffindor. Over the summer holidays, Allie's Slytherin membership had become something of a joke among their family and friends, but he still felt a pang when he saw them all together at the Gryffindor table. He felt as close to them as he ever had, but during term-time he rarely saw them. Although relations between Slytherin and the other houses were less strained than they had been in his parents' time, people remained wary. It was easier to stay within the confines of his own house - it wasn't worth facing down the entirety of Gryffindor house for a word or two with James, or Rose, or his sister. Better to just accept the separation and keep those friendships for the holidays.**

**...**

**Severus Snape shifted restlessly in his ****frame****. It bored him, this life, if it could be called that. Dumbledore alone of the other portr****aits was content to talk to him****but****even ****he spent most of his time dozing in his armchair. Minerva McGonagall was ****somewhat**** friendlier than she had been when he was alive, but as the ****current**** Headmistress she had little time for small talk. ****He sighed and stared out the window****,**** waiting****. Today, at least, might bring something of interest. Minerva was bringing the new ****5****th**** year prefects**** up to her office for briefing and if nothing else**** he could ruminate on how far the Slytherin standards had slipped in the ****years since he was Head of House.**

**And speak of the devil... Minerva and the eight brats, who didn't even try to pretend they weren't staring as they entered the office. Snape sneered at them and the Hufflepuff girl took a step backwards. A minor victory, he thought. How pathetic that this was the only form of amusement he had left. **

**One by one, Minerva called them forward so that she could enchant their badges with the powers to award alter house points and assign detentions. Some years previously there had been some trouble with stolen badges, so now each as enchanted for the individual prefect. As a system, Snape felt it was lacking in elegance, but it wasn't as though he had been consulted on the matter. It was galling to have a permanent view of Hogwarts' centre of administration and yet no say whatsoever in how things were done.**

**Gryffindor first, of course. Even the saintly Minerva was not above favouritism, though she would have been quick to deny it.**

"**Peakes, Felix Ivan."**

"**Weasley, Rose Hermione."**

**That was unsurprising. With distaste, he noted that the Weasley girl had the same smug confidence that he had so disliked in her mother. Hufflepuff next.**

"**Bletchley, Emily Marie."**

"**McMillan, Gareth Ernest."**

**Nothing of interest there. Ravenclaw now.**

"**Fletcher, Dominique Sophie."**

"**Scamander, Othello Xenophilius Neville."**

**Snape smirked at that. The lad seemed entirely composed of elbows and knees, and looked as incompetent as both his namesakes combined. But then he would expect no less from the son of that Lovegood oddity. Last he heard she had been hunting for nargles in the Bermuda Triangle. It was a wonder the boy had made it to Hogwarts at all. **

**But now, finally, the Slytherins. At least here there was the possibility of talent, although unfortunately it was still unlikely. No doubt the staff would be wary of giving authority to any Slytherin who showed real promise.**

"**Nott, Viviana Petronelle."**

**Predictable...**

"**Potter****," **** in **_**Slytherin**_**? Snape was so incredulous he almost missed the r****est of the announcement "-****Albus Severus."**

**Despite himself, Snape let a small sound of shock escape. Minerva cast him an amused look from the corner of her eye, but his mind was already elsewhere, his thoughts racing. A Potter in Slytherin was strange enough, but the idea of Harry Potter actually naming a son after him was almost laughable. Their mutual hatred was, and had always been, undeniable. Surely even now Potter knew his motives he could not possibly have gone so far in the opposite direction? But it would seem he had. **

**Incredulous, Snape fixed his eye on the boy in question. Snape could see a certain family resemblance, but without glasses the similarities were less pronounced than they might have been. Oddly, Snape found that Albus Potter reminded him less of his father or grandfather than of a young Tom Riddle. The green and silver serpent on his robes certainly did nothing to dispel the notion, although Snape was quite sure that one would never have seen broken comb teeth in the Dark Lord's hair, at any age.**

**As Potter stepped forward to receive his badge he looked up, meeting Snape's gaze. To his infinite chagrin, Snape's painted heart stuttered. The boy had Lily's emerald eyes and – unlike Harry- Albus could never have been mistaken for James. That was something. His name on Lily Evans bloodline, on a child with her eyes, without the face of the man who had stolen her from him. And, presumably, without his obnoxious Gryffindor personality. Snape felt a delicious twinge of glee as he imagined how James Potter would have reacted to the thought of a Slytherin grandchild.**

**By the time Snape surfaced from his reverie, Minerva had almost finished her briefing. She dismissed them with firm instructions to return directly to their dormitories, but stopped Potter as he headed for the door.**

"**One moment Potter," she said in an undertone. "Wait here until I return and don't touch anything. I won't be long." She swept out of the room after the students, throwing Snape a pointed look as she went. Snape knew what she meant by it, as did the boy, for the moment the door closed behind her he locked eyes with his namesake.**

"**I know who you are."**

**It was a simple statement, not a question or accusation. Part of Snape, indeed, suspected that the boy was telling him that there was no need to explain. But there were things to be said, presumably, although none sprang to mind.**

"**And you... Albus Potter, isn't it?"**

"**Albus Severus Potter," he said softly, inclining his head.**

"**Son of Harry, grandson of James, I take it."**

"**Son of Ginny, grandson of Molly, Arthur and Lily. But yes."**

"**What prompted your father to name a son after his most hated teacher, I wonder?"**

"**He is not so prejudiced that he can't recognise bravery when he sees it. He knows what you did for him."**

**In spite of himself, Snape winced slightly at those words. Albus saw it, and immediately caught the meaning.**

"**My apologies- not for him. For Lily."**

"**Do not patronise me boy, or try to pretend that you understand the situation. It is further beyond the capabilities of your tiny mind than you could ever comprehend."**

"**Is it though?" Albus took a step forward, regarding Snape with cool interest. "I am not all that like my father, or indeed my grandfather, as I suspect you have already noticed. I love my family, of course, but there are differences... You are speaking, for instance, to the first Slytherin Potter in recorded history."**

"**That goes some way towards recommending you, certainly."**

"**They never told me very much about you, I'm afraid. You can guess, I think, that giving me your name was a mark of my father's respect for your actions, rather than that he particularly warmed to your personality."**

"**The feeling was mutual, I assure you."**

"**And yet... I wonder, Professor, if I should tell you this? It will probably only irritate you further. But on the day I first left for Hogwarts, I asked my father, Harry Potter, what would happen if I was in Slytherin. My brother, James, had been teasing me about the possibility and I was afraid of the house's dark reputation. And you know what he said? 'Albus Severus, you were named for two Hogwarts headmasters. One was a Slytherin, and the bravest man I ever knew.'" Allie paused, smirking. "Mind you, he also told me that the hat would take my choices into account. I think he was somewhat surprised when he heard the news."**

"**Why did you not choose Gryffindor?"**

"**I was going to, at first. But when I sat on the stool I suddenly realised how stupid it would be to choose the house of the brave just because I was afraid. The hat didn't seem too keen on the idea anyway. I think it may have been persuadable to Ravenclaw, but if I had insisted on Gryffindor I would probably still be arguing with it. Besides," he grinned. "There's a certain glamour in going over to the Dark Side."**

"**I'm glad you think so," said Snape sourly.**

**Albus shrugged, looking a little uncomfortable. "It hasn't exactly been easy. But I can't imagine belonging anywhere else. Slytherins don't see things in black and white the way the other houses do."**

**For a long time, neither said anything. Snape was deep in thought, while Albus (completely disregarding McGonagall's instructions) was poking interestedly at the contents of a walnut cupboard behind the Headmistress' desk.**

"**You don't look like them," Snape said eventually.**

"**I used to," Albus replied. "When I was younger. Now though, people tend to see someone else entirely. I think the Slytherin membership encourages them."**

"**Tom Riddle."**

**Albus nodded. "You're not the first."**

"**You shouldn't show that it upsets you," Snape said, and Albus looked up, surprised. "People will use it against you. For what it's worth, though..." Snape hesitated. "I find it easier to tolerate my name on a boy who looks like an influential Slytherin, rather than an arrogant Gryffindor."**

**Albus chuckled, then sobered again. "I'm like my father in one respect though. I have Lily Evans' eyes."**

"**Yes," Snape said heavily. "That you do, Albus."**

**Albus swiftly closed the cupboard and arranged his features into a look of angelic innocence as McGonagall's footsteps were heard on the stairs outside.**

"**Please Sir," he said. "Call me Allie."**


	2. Chapter 2

**The last day of August was unusually cold this year. A vicious wind whipped through Diagon Alley, plucking at the pages of newly-purchased books and prompting the vast collection of caged owls outside Eyelot's Owl Emporium to hoot so loudly in indignation that normal conversation was impossible for twenty feet in any direction. So it was that three hours after their arrival in Diagon Alley Rose Weasley and Allie Potter were still communicating mostly by charades.**

**James, who had finished Hogwarts, was perusing Quidditch supplies with Harry and Ron while Hermione and Ginny were conducting a last minute double-check of Hugo and Lily's book lists in Flourish & Blotts. Allie and Rose, who were both entering 6****th**** Year, had decided on arrival that the safest option was to do their shopping separately (well out of reach of maternal fussing) and now had almost an hour to spare before they were due to reconnect with the others.**

**At 5'11" with a slim build that bordered on lanky (thanks, Dad), Rose Weasley spent a lot of time wishing that she could swap figures with Edgar Twomey (a small Hufflepuff boy with curves any woman would be proud of) and the rest of her time wishing that the men in her life would, you know, just... Grow a bit. She had thick, unwieldy red hair that fell well past her shoulders (when it consented to obey gravity, that is) and the kind of stern beauty that Minerva McGonagall might have possessed in her youth. As usual when she wasn't in school, she was wearing Muggle clothes, but today she had added a long indigo cloak to keep out the wind.**

**In contrast, Allie's choice of protection from the elements was the woolly jumper Molly had knitted for him the previous Christmas. It was emerald green ("To match your eyes, dear," she had said, but then she said that every year) with a silver serpent curling around an elaborate capital "A". Allie was very fond of his Christmas jumpers, which tended to be superior to everyone else's. Molly would never admit it, but Allie suspected she rather enjoyed the novelty of knitting for a Slytherin.**

**Rose tapped Allie on the shoulder to get his attention before pointing up the street with a questioning look on her face. Allie shook his head firmly and held up three fingers. Rose sighed, her throat already sore from shouting.**

"**Three words," she yelled and Allie smiled encouragingly. He held up one finger.**

"**First word."**

**He pulled his ear.**

"**Sound like."**

**He held up two fingers.**

"**Second word? No? Oh- sounds like two."**

**He nodded.**

"**Who? You? Do? Do. Okay, and **_**now**_** it's the second word."**

**Allie pulled his ear and mimed sitting down.**

"**Sounds like sit. Twit.? Bit? Er... Pit. It? It... Third word. Three syllables. Second and third syllables..."**

**Rose frowned as Allie tapped his watch then shook his head firmly.**

"**Late?" He shook his head again. "Not late." He nodded violently. "Punctual?"**

**Allie rolled his eyes.**

"**Early?" He nodded, and then gestured to indicate she should put it all together.**

"**Do it 'blank'-early. Do it 'blank'-early... Do it properly? Do what properly?"**

**Realisation dawned, and Rose glared at her cousin as though she would quite like to throttle him.**

"**Let me get this straight: I use perfectly understandable non-verbal communication to indicate to you that I want to go in a particular direction. You then waste five minutes telling me, in charades, that I should have used charades to convey that message. Have I got that right?"**

**Allie nodded cheerfully. "We don't play charades often enough. We should be embracing the opportunity."**

"**Despite the fact that we have just proved we can communicate normally with a bit of effort?"**

"**Of course," shouted Allie, patting a screeching owl on the head as they passed. "Why waste a single golden moment?"**

**Rose didn't answer. Anyone who spent time with Allie quickly learned the value of resignation as a virtue. Feeling generous, Allie waited until the street was relatively quiet before attempting further conversation.**

"**So where are we going anyway?"**

"**Uncle George gave me some money as an early birthday present and I could do with some new dress robes. There's a little boutique up here that Victoire discovered a few weeks ago, she said they have some really nice stuff."**

**Allie wrinkled his nose. "Boutique? Does that mean the contents will be tasteful?"**

"**I'm afraid so."**

"**Taste sucks all the fun out of life." Allie proclaimed, glancing at his jumper with affection. "But for you, I will endure. The things I do out of cousinly love."**

**As Allie had feared, the contents of Camille's Boutique were indeed tasteful. It was on a narrow street perpendicular to Diagon Alley, slotted neatly between a jewellers and an antique book shop. It looked small, but once inside they realised that it extended back a considerable distance. The heavy carpet muffled the sound of their footsteps and the displays of clothes were arranged in a labyrinthine fashion that made it impossible to see more than a few feet in any direction. Low voices indicated the presence of people nearer the back of the shop, but the words were indistinct. **

**Rose began to rifle through the first rail while Allie lounged in a chintz armchair by the door. They had only been there a minute or two when Camille herself materialised. She was a handsome middle aged woman with glossy golden hair and diamonds glittering in the neckline of her discreet black robes. She took one look at Allie's jumper and turned pointedly so that she was addressing Rose alone.**

"**Are you looking for something in particular, chèrie?"**

"**Er, I'm just browsing really," Despite her usual confidence, Rose was somewhat rattled by the breeding and glamour that was rolling off Camille in waves. "But I think I'm looking for dress robes."**

"**Ah, c'est excellente," Camille's subtle smile managed to present itself as an accolade. "You have the perfect figure for my new stock. Come, let me find you something."**

**Startled (the last person to compliment her figure had been when she was five and her Uncle Percy forgot she wasn't a boy), Rose allowed Camille to take her by the wrist and lead her into the depths, Allie trailing reluctantly behind them. In moments, she had been installed in a dressing room with no less than seven gowns to try and Camille's promise to return in a moment with more.**

**The murmuring voices were closer here. Behind the curtain, Rose stripped to her underwear and surveyed the garments with apprehension. Admittedly, they all looked very pretty, but the kind of pretty that only looks good on **_**other people**_**. Rose would happily admit that she knew nothing about fashion and as a result she preferred clothes that didn't scream "look at me". Her confidence was of the kind that would rather be listened to than looked at. **

**Resisting the urge to run, she picked out a black one that looked less threatening than the others. Once it was on, however, she had to admit that she had been wrong- the colour may have been safe but she wasn't sure the same could be said of cut out sections that bared almost all of her ribs. The next one she tried on was cream and lacy and would have been lovely, had she been looking for a wedding dress. A bright pink confection clashed hideously with her hair and a bright red one matched it, which was almost as bad. The first one she dared to leave the cubicle in was a dark blue sleeveless gown with a high collar.**

**Allie frowned at her. "You look like one of those Muggle religious women."**

"**What, a nun?"**

"**That's it. Besides, everything you own is that colour."**

"**It is not!"**

**Allie opened his mouth to retaliate but promptly shut it again when Camille reappeared.**

"**Hmmm," she said critically, surveying Rose with her head on one side. "You know, chèrie, that you have very elegant shoulders. I really have not done them justice. And that colour! Ouf! What was I thinking? It makes you look like you are dying. No, it will not do. Wait one moment, I have an idea."**

**Allie smirked. "Looks like you've been dying every day of your life so Rosie."**

"**Here," said Camille triumphantly, sweeping Allie aside. "This dress will make you beautiful, I promise."**

**Feeling dubious and half-wondering if she should be insulted by Camille's last statement, Rose took the dress and retreated behind the curtain. The material was absurdly light. It was a strange silvery colour, and felt almost like water under her fingers. She put it on as slowly as she could, terrified that she might rip it. When she finally got it on she had an almost superstitious feeling that it would be unlucky to look in the mirror straight away. Instead, she went out to where Allie and Camille were waiting.**

**Camille smiled that subtle smile again when she saw her. "Voilà- une vrai ange. You look perfect, my dear."**

**Allie raised his eyebrows. "It's a change from the usual, that's for sure."**

"**How much is it?"**

"**Thirty galleons," Camille said. "But it was made for you, so you may have it for twenty five. What do you think?"**

"**I haven't looked yet," Rose said quietly, turning to face the mirror. For a split second, she didn't recognise herself. Her shoulders were completely bare and the dress fell straight to the floor. It seemed more liquid than fabric, flowing over her body and clinging to curves she never knew she had. It caught the light as she moved, making her skin look almost iridescent.**

"**You should free your hair," Camille said, coming up beside her. "It would suit the dress better, I think. But I will leave you be for the moment to think about it. I won't be far away if you need me."**

**She left and Rose pulled tie from her hair like someone in a trance.**

"**How much did George give you?" Allie asked.**

"**Twenty galleons. He was very generous."**

"**Do you think you'll buy it?"**

**Rose didn't answer. She barely heard him. She felt dazed, unsure how to handle this new way of seeing herself. She looked almost beautiful, and that wasn't an idea she was used to. The other voices seemed to have come closer again, she noticed. They were easier to distinguish now. One male and one female.**

"**That colour is most flattering on you," the male voice was saying in a low, ingratiating tone. "Maman was holding it in reserve until you came. She knew no one else could do it justice."**

**There was a high-pitched giggle. "Oh you shouldn't flatter me so dear, not when you know I trust your judgement. But are you really sure about the orange? I don't think I've worn it before."**

"**It's straight off the catwalk," the male voice answered smoothly. "It's the latest season, which is why it isn't in any other shops yet. But personally I think there will only be a few people who can wear it as it is meant to be worn. It would be a pity if you passed the opportunity by, especially as this line is exclusive to our shop. I know you like to be stand out from the crowd."**

**There was another giggle. "Oh stop it you devil, leave me be. I can't think straight with you filling my head with all these flights of fancy."**

"**You know I only speak the truth, Madam Peachfeather. Just call if you need me."**

**There was a rustling of fabric and a figure emerged from the depths. Behind him, Rose caught a glimpse of an elderly witch with heavy makeup and a towering purple wig wearing a ballgown that made her look like a pumpkin.**

"**Scorpius!" Allie exclaimed, drawing her attention back to the young man beside her. "What are you doing here?"**

**Scorpius Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "This is my mother's shop. I work here during the holidays."**

"**Camille is your mother?"**

**He nodded. "Yes. But what on earth are **_**you **_**doing here? And more to the point, how did you persuade my mother to let that jumper into her shop?"**

**Allie jerked his head in Rose's direction. "Rosie here needs some dress robes."**

**For the first time, Scorpius seemed to notice her presence. She knew him, of course. He was in their year at Hogwarts and in several of her classes, but it was strange to see him outside of the castle. He was one of few boys she knew who was considerably taller than she was, and six years of playing Beater on the Slytherin team meant that he was powerfully built as well. She actually felt petite beside him, and she wasn't sure she liked the sensation. It made her feel terribly vulnerable and insignificant.**

**His white blond hair was pulled straight back from his face in a heavy braid that reached almost to his elbow- he had been growing it since First Year and started wearing it in a braid in Third. It emphasised the sharp lines of his face and when he wasn't smiling (which was most of the time) he looked a little sinister. Like his mother, he was dressed in well-cut black robes and his proud bearing wouldn't have looked out of place on a Muggle military officer.**

"**I didn't recognise you, Rose," he said stiffly. He looked her up and down, but made no further comment. His impassive expression didn't flicker and Rose felt sure the action was meant to diminish her somehow.**

"**Were you trying to seduce that old woman Malfoy?" Allie asked as he caught sight of her through a gap in the displays, breaking the tension.**

"**Good sales is all about persuasion," Scorpius answered, but he was grinning now. "She's very generous with tips."**

"**And you will be getting none of them if you don't return to work, mon coeur," said Camille sweetly as she reappeared. Scorpius took the hint and vanished back the way he had come. "I see you have met my son."**

"**I know him," Allie told her. "I've lived in a dormitory with him for five years."**

"**Indeed?" Camille looked slightly aghast at the thought of her son sharing a room with Allie and his jumper. "And who are you?"**

"**Allie Potter, or Albus if you're feeling formal."**

"**Ah yes. Harry Potter's Slytherin son. He has mentioned you."**

"**No kidding," Albus muttered, but Camille ignored him. "And you, chèrie? Are you in Slytherin too?"**

"**No," Rose said, wondering if she would still be allowed to buy the dress. "I'm in Gryffindor."**

"**Wearing silver will be a nice change for you then, I imagine," said Camille smoothly. "Viens. We will say twenty galleons. What do you think?"**

"**Even though she's in Gryffindor?" said Allie snidely.**

"**Pfft! You are Slytherin, you cancel each other out. Besides, I myself attended Beauxbatons. Why should I let your silly British rivalries get in the way of business? Come, my dear. Change back into your ordinary clothes and I will wrap the dress for you."**

**Shepherded by Camille, Rose found herself back on the street barely a minute later, twenty galleons poorer but carrying the dress as though it was her most treasured possession. Even so, as they waited for the others outside Flourish & Blotts Rose still felt distinctly insulted that Scorpius had looked at her today the same way he looked at her when she was eating breakfast in the Great Hall in Hogwarts in her ancient, holey dressing gown with pillow marks on her face. It was a look that carried all the snobbery and prejudice the Malfoys were known for and was meant to remind her of her place in the world. Somehow, she would have thought the dress would change that, a little at least. She fell asleep that night hating him, clutching the thought of her dress like a shield against his scorn.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Your earnings, mon coeur," said Camille, pressing a small bag into his hand. "Forty galleons."**

"**Thank you, Maman."**

**Scorpius did not say what was running through his mind- that forty galleons would not buy even two items from her shop and was considerably less than the profit he knew he had earned while he was working there. Twelve hours a day, six days a week of pompous old women and spoilt society brats with only ten minutes for lunch. Was it any wonder he was glad to be returning to Hogwarts? **

**He would have given anything to work with his father instead, but the Ministry were (understandably) less than keen to let minors poke around in official business. Besides, Draco didn't see why he should have to work at all- it was Camille who insisted on it. But some money was better than none, he supposed, and there was no reasoning with his mother when she was in one of her moods.**

"**Scorpius," said Draco penetratingly. "About your OWL results. What did you get again?"**

**This was perhaps the twentieth time his father had asked him that.**

"**Outstanding in Transfiguration, Arithmancy, Potions, Ancient Runes and Astronomy. Exceeds Expectations in Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts, Acceptable in Herbology and Poor in History of Magic."**

"**And which ones did you win medals in?"**

**The twentieth time for that question too.**

"**I came first in the year in Transfiguration, Arithmancy and Potions but I only won a medal for Transfiguration."**

"**So that's worth..." Draco frowned in concentration before looking to Camille for assistance.**

**Scorpius started paying attention at that point. This was new.**

"**According to the system we agreed, Draco, that's worth two galleons, seven sickles and a knut."**

**Drat.**

"**Right." Draco rooted in the pocket of his robes. "Here you are."**

"**Thanks, Dad." Not for the first time, Scorpius reflected that Scrooge had nothing on Camille Malfoy. "Look, I have to go, the train's about to leave."**

"**Remember what I told you," Draco called after him. **

**Scorpius shoved his trunk onto the Hogwarts Express and jumped up after it just as the train pulled away from the platform. Yes, he did remember what his father had told him. Study harder, win at Quidditch and for Merlin's sake keep an eye on that Potter brat. It would have been amusing if he hadn't heard the same speech every single year. At least this time they hadn't remembered that the "Potter brat" was Slytherin Prefect. Thank Merlin for small mercies like parental amnesia. When he started Fifth Year without a badge his parents had sent him to King's Cross Station on his own and taken back all his summer earnings.**

**Of course, the idea of him needing to keep an eye on Allie Potter was ridiculous anyway. This was, after all, the same Allie Potter whose ribs he may possibly have broken in Third Year. Scorpius would readily admit he had certain issues with his temper, but then Allie had certain issues with temptation. **

**Allie had baited Scorpius.**

**Scorpius had warned Allie to back off.**

**Allie had pushed him a little harder.**

**Scorpius had given him one last chance.**

**Allie had been unable to resist.**

**Scorpius had blasted Allie down four flights of stairs.**

**Allie had broken two ribs and an ankle.**

**The resulting three months of detentions (about which his father had been remarkably understanding) were the main reason for his lack of school-given authority. Meanwhile, the exchange of threats between their fathers (mostly legal- both Harry and Draco were enjoying a quieter life these days) had caused vast amounts of paperwork for the school and was, Scorpius suspected, the main reason why McGonagall disliked him, medal in Transfiguration notwithstanding.**

**Surprisingly though, Allie had forgiven him almost straight away. He said it was safer to be allies than enemies with that kind of Blasting Hex, and (Scorpius thought with a smile) he was probably right. He still enjoyed provoking him though. Scorpius sometimes wondered if Allie was suicidal or just extraordinarily lacking in instincts of self-preservation.**

**...**

**Since he had been late getting on the train, almost all the compartments were full. Eventually, he discovered Jago Fortescue and Wesley Macnair deep in conversation in the last carriage. Jago grunted a greeting as Scorpius manoeuvred his trunk into the overhead compartment but otherwise betrayed no awareness of his presence. Scorpius didn't care. He sat opposite Macnair and stared out the window, his thoughts miles away.**

**The journey remained uneventful until the food trolley reached them. They were within an hour of Hogwarts by then and night had almost fallen. Scorpius had stepped out of the compartment to pay when someone ran headlong into them, knocking the trolley sideways into the witch who operated it before slamming straight into Scorpius' chest. He barely had time to register that the figure was female before she was running again, or trying to, muttering furiously all the while. But she had barely got free of him when she tripped over the trolley and fell hard at his feet, her limbs twisted awkwardly beneath her. **

**Scorpius frowned and used his foot to roll her onto her back. To his surprise, he found he recognised her. It was Rose Weasley- Allie's cousin, who had been in his mother's shop only the afternoon before. She was unconscious, her breath coming in shallow gasps. He had no idea what might have caused it- certainly her fall had not been hard enough to knock her out. He looked around, but there was no one else in sight. The witch with the trolley had vanished. He bent over her, placing his hand against her forehead. She was deathly pale but her skin felt feverish, her hair sticking to her face in dark strands like a cobweb. **

**He took out his wand before realising that he wasn't sure if they were allowed to do magic on the train, since technically the term hadn't started yet. Sighing, he replaced it and picked her up bodily instead. She was lighter than he would have expected, given her height, but her head banged against the door as he brought her into the compartment and set her down in the empty seat. Jago eyed his new neighbour with distaste.**

"**Mind telling me why you've kidnapped a Gryffindor prefect Malfoy? It's not for her looks, that's for sure."**

"**She ran into us and knocked herself unconscious. Haven't a clue how she managed it, but I couldn't just leave her in the corridor."**

"**Why not, exactly? I never had you down as a bleeding heart."**

"**Because, genius," Scorpius spat, his hackles rising, "that way it looks like we hexed her. This way, we're innocent. Unless you want to be in minus points before the year even starts?"**

**Jago scowled but didn't answer. Turning to Macnair instead, he started expounding on the subject of last year's Quidditch Cup final, which Slytherin had narrowly lost to Gryffindor. Jago was now, typically, accusing Gryffindor of foul play.**

"**It's favouritism, that's all. James Potter was Captain for two years and we all know he was shit. Course they're going to have to replace him now that he's left, and I'd bet good money it'll be another child of the heroes. Maybe that Chaser, the ugly one, what's his name? Hugo Weasley, that's it. Although the twat's probably too young to get it this year. None of them are any good and they know it- they wouldn't have to resort to cheating and famous parents if they actually had talent. And they say Slytherins are obsessed with ancestry? What about Gryffindor and their fucking old boys? Nobody's taking them to task, and nobody's going to what's more. If you're ginger or four-eyed you'll be fine. But it was nice of Scorpius to get us a hostage. What do you say Wes, do you think Gryffindor's Chaser would pay to get his sister back?"**

"**Shut your fucking trap Fortescue, you're giving me a headache."**

"**Malfoy's feeling sensitive on the hostage's behalf. Why don't you fucking sit beside her then, eh smart boy? Maybe hold her hand?"**

"**If you want to fuck off be my guest, Fortescue, just send Allie down here if you see him, all right?"**

**Jago glowered but nodded as he and Macnair got up to leave. He and Scorpius had little in common these days, but they had known each other since childhood and their fathers were colleagues in the Ministry. Both knew that a rift between the families would be unadvisable, so they tolerated each other even when they disagreed.**

**Once they had left, Scorpius took the opportunity to survey his captive. She had regained a little of the colour in her cheeks and he found himself comparing the girl in front of him to yesterday's vision in the silver dress. In the shop she had been breathtaking, but then that was no surprise. His mother was good at what she did and it was not the first time he had stumbled across a beautiful young woman at work. But even beauty ceases to be a novelty after a while. These days, he hated to give compliments unless he had to. He disliked encouraging women to be vain when he knew it was only the dress that made them beautiful.**

**But as he studied her, Scorpius noted that she was actually quite attractive in her own right. In the dress she had been gorgeous, but any woman could manage that. Like this she was striking, and that was far more unusual. He found his gaze lingering on the set of her mouth or the curve of her eyebrow. The way her dark blue t-shirt matched the faint shadows of fatigue under her eyes or the way even unconscious she still looked oddly formidable. **

"**It's rude to stare," Rose said. Scorpius sat back in his seat.**

"**You're awake."**

"**Evidently."**

"**What happened to you?"**

**She ignored his question. "What are you trying to achieve with that kind of thing?"**

"**What kind of thing?"**

"**Badmouthing my house and my family."**

"_**Me**_**? Did I say a word?"**

"**Evil triumphs when good men do nothing."**

"**Quote from your hero parents, is it?"**

**She stiffened and he knew he'd hit a nerve.**

"**Count your lucky stars I'm not intending to bring the worth of our parents into this, Malfoy," she spat.**

"**I'm counting them."**

"**And my brother? James? What have they ever done to you?"**

"**Me? Nothing. Merlin's fucking beard, Weasley, I thought you were supposed to be intelligent. Are you honestly trying to tell me that the Gryffindor team don't talk dirty about us?"**

**She ignored that too.**

"**Is it true what Fortescue said? That everyone thinks we're favourites just because of who our parents are?"**

"**No. A few people believe it and it's an easy excuse, obviously, but you aren't the only ones with a back-story from the war. Almost everyone in our generation has baggage of some sort."**

**There was a pause while she seemed to consider his answer.**

"**What about you?" She said at last. "I imagine a name like Malfoy would get a reaction of some sort."**

"**It does sometimes, but it's not surprising. Our patriarchs are always visible. Dealing with their legacy is something of a family tradition."**

"**As is hating the Weasleys."**

"**That's a cheap shot."**

"**But it's true."**

"**Traditional perhaps. But if it's that solid, why didn't I just leave you in the corridor? Why did my mother let you into her shop yesterday? Your cousin has slept in the same room as me for five years. Why haven't I killed him yet?"**

"**Allie?"**

"**Yes. Your cousin. The Slytherin, remember? Or do we not talk about him?"**

**Rose glared at him.**

"**It is impossible to hold a civil conversation with you Malfoy. Besides, from what I hear you damn near killed my cousin in Third Year. Why haven't you finished him off yet?"**

**Scorpius was on his feet now, wand out. His temper getting the better of him, despite his best efforts. It was always the same.**

**Rose was still sitting, pointedly unarmed.**

"**Do your worst Malfoy," she snarled.**

**For a long moment neither moved. Scorpius was tempted though, so tempted. It would be so easy. Not to harm her, just to teach her a lesson. To make her watch that smug mouth of hers. But instead he lowered his wand and left the compartment, slamming the door behind him so hard the glass broke.**

**Allie, coming down the corridor, heard the crash and caught sight of Scorpius' murderous expression in the same instant.**

"**Oh fuck," he breathed, sprinting the last few metres to where he knew Rose was. And then he stopped, stunned to see her sitting calmly in her seat repairing the broken window.**

"**Are you all right?"**

"**I think so. I took a bit of a turn earlier and fainted, but I don't think there's any lasting damage."**

"**No no no, I know about that," said Allie quickly, staring hard at her. "But Scorpius- what did he do to you?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**What do you mean, nothing? It's Scorpius fucking Malfoy and I saw his expression! Why am I not picking bits of Rosie up off the floor to send home to your parents?"**

"**Do you not think you're being a bit melodramatic?"**

"**No," said Allie firmly, sitting down in the seat Scorpius had so recently vacated. "Trust me. Scorpius may be nice and controlled and logical most of the time, but he's ruled by his temper. Judging by his face, you should be bleeding at least."**

"**Well he restrained himself. I didn't do much to provoke him anyway."**

"**Trust me, that never normally matters."**

"**Maybe he doesn't attack girls."**

"**I really wouldn't count on it. But anyway. Whatever happened, I'd recommend staying out of his way for a while. Permanently, if possible. He's a decent guy really but he's scary as fuck."**

"**Yeah, I could see that."**

"**No Rosie," said Allie, shaking his head. "You really have no idea."**

**Allie glanced up to where Scorpius' trunk was stowed above their heads. If the last few years were anything to go by, then the contents would be scrupulously tidy, almost entirely black and absolutely lethal. Scorpius was a man of unusual hobbies.**

**Allie edged slightly away from the trunk.**


	4. Chapter 4

"_**Zippity do dah, zippity day,**_

_**My oh my it's a wonderful day,**_

_**Plenty of sunshine heading my way**_

_**Zippity do dah, zippity day!**_**"**

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?"**

**Allie stretched luxuriously and pulled back the curtains of his four-poster bed.**

"**Morning Scorpius," he said cheerfully as the tune started again beside him. "It's my new alarm clock. I picked it up in a Muggle souvenir shop in London. Charming isn't it?"**

**Allie surveyed the dormitory's other occupants with satisfaction and reflected that it was probably just as well he was the only one really capable of functioning before breakfast. Scorpius, for example, was well able to make his displeasure known with several layers of blanket in the way, but Allie knew from experience that he didn't actually wake up until midday at the earliest.**

**A moment later, Allie was on his stomach on the floor, gasping for breath. Avery, who Allie had inadvisably forgotten in his calculations, had taken a silent and deadly leap from the canopy of his own bed onto Allie's back and was now sitting astride his captive with his wand at his throat.**

"_**ZIPPITY**_**-"**

"**Turn it off," said Avery calmly.**

"**But it's so- so- **_**endearing**_**," Allie wheezed.**

"**Jago and Wesley are getting out of bed," Avery noted in the same even tone of voice that was not entirely without menace, "****And Gabriel just twitched. You****remember all those times he's told us about the dirty dreams he gets just after dawn. You don't really want to see what would happen if they're interrupted. Do you?"**

"**No..." Allie was debating his next move. Jago and Wesley were closing in now, wands pointed at his nose. Maybe surrender was the wisest course of action after all.**

**With all the dignity he could muster while slowly suffocating at wandpoint in his cosy first-night-away-from-home teddy bear pyjamas, Allie stood up (dumping Avery none-too-gently on the floor) and reached for the alarm clock to turn it off. His fingers were only inches from it when there was a massive bang and it exploded in a cloud of smoke. Allie swore violently as a flying cog hit him in the eye and turned to see what had caused it.**

**Scorpius Malfoy was crouched on the floor beside his bed, his long hair and blankets tangled around him so tightly and thoroughly it was a wonder he could move at all. His wand was smoking slightly and still pointing at what had recently been a clock, but as far as Allie could tell he hadn't opened his eyes yet.**

**As they stared at him, Scorpius groaned something that sounded like "just blow the fucking thing up you stupid fucking fuckers" and collapsed in a heap of hair and blankets on the floor.**

"**Eh, Scorpius mate?" said Allie warily, prodding him with his toe.**

"**Fuck off. Sleep now. Or die like clock."**

"**Point duly taken." Giving Scorpius a wide berth, Allie and the others crept from the room, leaving him and Gabriel in peace.**

**Or in relative peace, at least. Allie couldn't quite resist the opportunity to hide the pieces of his broken clock inside Scorpius' pillowcase. But by Allie's standards, that hardly counted.**

**...**

**While all of this was taking place, Rose and the Gryffindors (who were considerably less nocturnal than their Slytherin counterparts) were already doing battle with mountains of toast, oceans of tea and whole armies of black and white pudding in the Great Hall. This, in a triumph of understatement, was known as breakfast.**

**Rose, as usual, was sitting with her best friends- Cyvony Lynch, Axel Thomas and Felix Peakes. Cyvony was a bubbly Irish Muggleborn with glasses and curly hair while Axel was a stocky boy with dreadlocks, coffee-coloured skin and a passion for Muggle indie music. Felix was her fellow Prefect, skinny and bookish with floppy hair and a shy chuckle that was at odds with his considerable confidence. They had gone out very briefly in Third Year, which made things a little awkward sometimes, as Felix tended to get touchy whenever Rose had a boyfriend. She suspected that this was largely to do with the fact that he hadn't had a girlfriend since her, but generally she tried to avoid the subject.**

**Rose finished her porridge in record time, scowling as Axel attempted to belch the alphabet beside her. She had just pushed back her chair, intending to return to the common room, when a brown owl skidded to a halt in front of her, knocking over a jug and drenching her in pumpkin juice.**

"**This is already not my day," she muttered as Axel abandoned his attempts at belching the letter "W" to shower her with napkins.**

"**Rose," Cyvony called from the other side of the table. "Isn't that Claudian's owl?"**

**Rose looked up, surprised and more than a little wary. Claudian Fagan, her boyfriend, had been in Ravenclaw but graduated last year. Since then, they had technically been on a break, but she hadn't heard from him in months. To be honest, the only reason she hadn't broken up with him was the tiny optimistic part of her heart that made endless excuses for him and told her that if she waited he might come back to her and then everything would be okay again. She knew it was pathetic, which was why she preferred not to think about it. Now though...**

**It was Claudian's owl all right, and his handwriting was unmistakable. Feeling oddly insubstantial, Rose detached the scroll from the owl's leg and opened it, not even noticing that her elbow was in the marmalade as she read.**

_**Dear Rose,**_

_**I'm sorry I've messed you around, but I'm not in a good place right now and I don't think I really need to deal with the stress of a girlfriend on top of that.**_

_**Claudian x**_

**She turned it over, but there wasn't any more. Strange, but she found she was more annoyed that he'd had the cheek to sign off with a kiss than that she'd been dumped. It might be shock, she mused. She'd probably burst into tears over the mandrakes in Herbology.**

"**What does it say?"**

**Cyvony's voice dragged her back to reality.**

"**He dumped me. Using the oldest excuse in the book, I might add. The git even had the cheek to sign it with a kiss."**

"**Omigosh, are you okay?" Cyvony was at her side instantly, all hugs and motherly concern. **

"**I'm fine," Rose said, testing the phrase to see if it sounded false. It didn't. "It's really strange, but I don't feel anything. It's like I knew it was coming. I just feel sort of relieved."**

**Cyvony frowned at her. "You know you can tell us Rosie. You don't always have to be tough."**

"**No, really. I know it sounds crazy, but I don't feel upset at all. Maybe it's shock or something, but I don't think so. I think I'm just genuinely glad he's out of the picture. It's like a weight's been lifted that I didn't even know I was carrying."**

"**Nice imagery," said Felix wryly. "What I can't figure out is why you didn't dump him months ago. You **_**knew**_** he wasn't worth it, you spent half your time telling us so!"**

"**Yeah well," Rose shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't like quitting."**

**Felix rolled his eyes but said nothing more. Just then, Axel (who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the exchange) burst out laughing.**

"**Hey guys, check it out," he gasped, pointing at the other side of the hall. "Tug of war."**

"**What the hell?"**

**It was, as Axel had said, a tug of war. Viviana Nott was standing at the door to the Great Hall, yelling at someone just out of sight and pulling on what looked like some kind of white rope. At the Slytherin table Rose could see Allie and his friends howling with laughter. As they watched, Viviana gave one almighty tug and Scorpius Malfoy stumbled into view, looking (to put it mildly) somewhat dishevelled. He was topless, but his normally sleek hair was loose and so untidy it hid most of his torso from view. Viviana had a handful of it in her fist.**

"**If I say eat then you better fucking EAT, Malfoy!" She shrieked, punctuating each word with another yank on his hair. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU PUTTING SLYTHERIN'S QUIDDITCH CUP IN DANGER BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO FUCKING LAZY TO GET UP FOR BREAKFAST!!!" She shoved him into a chair and proceeded to fill his plate with every meat product she could reach. "PROTEIN, BOY! TRAINING STARTS **_**TODAY**_** AND I SWEAR BY MERLIN'S CROSS-DRESSING UNCLE THAT IF YOU EVER TRY TO SKIP BREAKFAST AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY CASTRATE YOU AND USE YOUR TESTICLES FOR BLUDGERS, YOU HEAR ME? NOW EAT YOUR FUCKING SAUSAGES!!!"**

"**I didn't know Viviana was on the Slytherin team."**

"**She isn't," Axel said. "Obsessive fan maybe?"**

**Laughing, Rose and her friends got up and headed for the door. As they passed the Slytherin table, Rose tapped Allie on the shoulder.**

"**Mind telling me why Scorpius is meekly obeying Viviana when you fully expected him to kill me for yelling at him far less than she just did?"**

**Allie cackled. "In case you hadn't noticed, Rosie darling, to all intents and purposes Scorpius is still asleep. Note the closed eyes, the uncharacteristic lack of coordination and – my personal favourite – the black silk monogrammed pyjama bottoms. He'll probably think he sleep-walked here when he does wake up. I wouldn't count on that being any time soon though."**

"**But he's eating!"**

"**Sleep-walking, sleep-eating, sleep-blowing-things-to-smithereens; all in a morning's work for our boy. He won't remember any of it. Viviana's only yelling because she likes a bit of a pantomime. Sure, she does actually think he should eat but he really isn't putting up much of a fight."**

**On closer inspection, Rose realised that Allie was right- the only thing Scorpius wasn't doing was snoring. Otherwise, he was pretty comprehensively asleep, although making impressive headway with his breakfast despite that.**

"**But why is he like that anyway? This is the first time this has happened, right?"**

"**Not exactly. Scorpius sleeping through breakfast is a pretty routine occurrence- the only difference is that he usually comes down with the rest of us. When we left without him this morning I imagine Vivi saw the opportunity to create a scene." He smiled indulgently down the table at her. "Bless her, she does love a bit of drama."**

"**Right..." Rose started to back away. "On that note, I think I'll leave you freaks to it. In light of yesterday, I don't think I really want to be here when he wakes up."**

"**Sure you don't want to pull his hair before you go? Just once, for luck?"**

"**Much as I appreciate the thought, Albus, I think I'll have to pass. I'll see ya."**

**Rose was still shaking her head as she gathered her books for her first class. It wasn't even nine o'clock and already she felt like she'd had enough Slytherin insanity to last her the rest of the week. It was going to be a **_**long**_** day...**

**...**

"**Mister Malfoy, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but my classroom is **_**not **_**a coffee shop. Kindly take a seat and dispose of that disagreeable beverage."**

**Professor Vector's waspish tone cut across Rose's consciousness and made her look up from her textbook in time to see Scorpius just about refrain from scowling as he sat down directly in front of her. He concealed his coffee mug on the shelf under his desk, took out a fresh quill and dipped it in the coffee before apparently bending over his work and sucking it in concentration. She raised her eyebrows but resisted the urge to expose him. As a disrespectful git, that is, not in any other... Oh bloody **_**hell**_**, Allie was rubbing off on her. That was the last thing she needed. Rose shook herself and returned to her sums.**

**Her concentration didn't last long though. Integration and imaginary numbers were not her friends, especially not when she had to combine them to find a method to undo concealment spells. This was not helped by the fact that Scorpius was still blithely sucking caffeine, not even stopping when Professor Vector came over to check his work. He had a nerve, she'd give him that. ****But seriously, there was something odd about that boy. He always sat so rigidly, it couldn't possibly be comfortable. He looked like a Muggle military officer or something. Not that he would appreciate that comparison. His handwriting was freakishly perfect and somehow she couldn't imagine his hair ever looking untidy- even though she knew she'd seen it that morning. That seemed a million miles away, a different person entirely. He was certainly acting like nothing had happened. Although maybe, if Allie was to be believed, he simply didn't know. It was a strange thought.**

**The bell rang then- lunch time. There was a rush for the door, with the result that Rose (who wasn't all that hungry) found herself leaving with Scorpius (who didn't believe in haste). She knew it probably wasn't a good idea, given what she'd seen of his temper, but Rose couldn't resist.**

"**Nice pyjamas."**

**He stared at her. "I'm sorry, **_**what**_**?"**

"**Your little incident at breakfast? With Viviana? 'I'll use your testicles for bludgers'?"**

**He opened his mouth to reply, but Vector interrupted.**

"**Before you go, Mister Malfoy." **

**He turned.**

"**Yes Professor?"**

"**Twenty points from Slytherin. I don't care if you can make those numbers do **_**somersaults**_**, Malfoy, I do not tolerate disobedience from you or anybody else. The next time you drink coffee during class I will personally ensure that you are unavailable whenever Slytherin book the Quidditch pitch for training. I'm sure you're not irreplaceable. Do I make myself clear?"**

**Vector didn't wait for an answer, but as Rose left the room she thought Scorpius looked decidedly unrepentant for someone who had just lost their House twenty points. Insufferable wretch.**

"**Weasley?"**

**His voice stopped her short.**

"**What?" She couldn't decipher his expression.**

"**While I appreciate the fact that my testicles evidently feature prominently in your thoughts, the bludger thing is a little unoriginal when there is so much potential for innuendo elsewhere on the Quidditch pitch. Like a beater beating off, for instance, or the myriad possibilities of broomsticks, goalhoops and arrow-head attacking formations. I've nothing against pain as pleasure, but I think they sound more tempting. Call it personal preference."**

**And then he smirked and walked off, leaving Rose gaping after him and blushing to the roots of her hair.**

_**That bloody... that.. that... There are no words. Just that... bloody... HIM!!!**_

**Rose spent her lunchtime fuming into her tomato soup.**

**...**

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Claire, my darling beta and best friend, for telling me when what makes sense in my head doesn't make sense on paper and for treating my characters like real people.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Right then troops, listen up!"**

**The ragtag group of Gryffindors that were huddling against the rain turned to face Hector Phipps, the Gryffindor Quidditch team's 7****th**** Year Keeper and newly appointed Captain. The rest of the team were sitting comfortably in the shelter of the stands, laughing amongst themselves and distributing omnioculars. Hector, in contrast, seemed completely oblivious to the downpour that was plastering his thin Quidditch robes to his skin and confirming for the onlookers that Scottish men really didn't believe in underwear.**

"**At least he's got a good body," a Fifth Year girl muttered, nudging Rose, who chuckled.**

"**All right, so this is going to be pretty simple. As you all know, James Potter graduated last year so we need a new Seeker. Now I'm not expecting any you to match his level of skill, but I'd appreciate it if you'd try. There's no room for playing safe on this team, not when the Hospital Wing is only five minutes away. We're the House of the brave and we act like it, all right? What I'm going to do is release one Snitch, and you lot are going to try and catch it. I'll stay on the pitch and keep an eye on you, but the rest of the team will be watching too. Obviously catching the Snitch will impress us, but it's not the only consideration so we'll discuss it tonight and post the results in the Common Room tomorrow. Everyone got that straight? Right so, into the air with you!"**

**Hector shot up like a bullet, leaving the bedraggled hopefuls to straggle upwards in his wake. Only one of the first years actually managed to leave the ground and he was so excited by this achievement that he promptly fell off. This left Rose and about ten others of varying ages, all of whom seemed to be pretty competent fliers. **

"**Right everyone, I just let the Snitch go there so it should be around here someplace. Off you go!"**

**Rose headed higher, planning to do a loop of the pitch without the others getting in her way. It helped her to ignore the fact that the people watching her included Hugo, her younger brother, and Axel, who played Beater. It would also, hopefully, stop her wondering if Hector had ever really thought through the logistics of going commando on a broomstick. Not that she would know, but she couldn't imagine it being comfortable. It would certainly distract the other team though...**

_**Focus Rose, seriously. I really need to stop letting Allie pollute my mind. And to think I used to be innocent...**_

**After a while though, Rose was so absorbed in the task in hand that she barely thought at all, acting almost entirely on instinct instead. She was a decent Seeker- James had given her lessons over the summer and her eyesight was keen. They had been playing for almost an hour now, and one or two people had dropped out when the rain got heavier still. Rose just lay forward on her broom, ducking her head slightly so she could still see.**

**When at last she did spot the Snitch, she thought she was imagining it. A flash of gold, down by the left goal hoop. No one else seemed to have seen it, so she was tempted to put it down to tiredness and an overactive imagination. Even so, she flew down to get a better look. As she did, two others nearer the goals dropped into dives, flying neck and neck. Realising her mistake Rose put on a burst of speed, knowing that it wouldn't be quite enough to catch them. As she gained on them she caught sight of the Snitch again, speeding away about twenty foot from the ground. The Seeker in front stretched out his hand and she had just drawn level with his ankle when the Snitch suddenly dropped like a stone, straight for the ground. **

**Without thinking, Rose dropped with it, pointing her broomstick directly downwards. With gravity on her side she caught up with it almost instantly, taking both hands off the handle to grab it. Her fist had just tightened around it when she realised what was about to happen. It was too late to stop it. Her broomstick ploughed straight into the pitch at top speed, breaking in half on impact and catapulting her forward by several metres, tumbling over and over like a broken rag doll before landing, hard, face down on the ground and feeling as though she had been run over by the Knight Bus.**

"**You got it Rose, fair play!"**

**Rose was only vaguely aware of Hugo beside her, slapping her shoulder in jubilation. It hurt far more than it should have, she knew that much.**

"**Up you come Rosie, let's see it." **

**Strong hands pulled her to her feet. Axel and Hugo were on either side of her, keeping her steady, and the rest of the team were clustered around them. Rose had no idea how they had got there so quickly from the stands. Hector was directly in front of her, holding his hand out for the Snitch. Feeling a little dazed, she dropped it in his palm and watched as it fluttered its broken wings pathetically.**

"**Good woman," he said, his voice sounding louder than it should have. "We'll be in touch. You should probably pop along to the Hospital Wing in the meantime. Nothing wrong with you that a bit of chocolate won't fix eh?" He slapped her other shoulder, which also hurt, and walked away with most of the team.**

"**I'll bring your broom to Madame Hooch, Rose, see what she can do," Hugo winked at her. "Top secret stuff this, but I think you've got it in the bag."**

**In moments she was on her own again. Or she thought she was, at least.**

"**Are Captain Crotch and the Quaffle Huggers gone yet?"**

**She turned, wincing as all her joints groaned in protest.**

"**If by that you mean Hector and the rest of the team then yes, they are. What are you doing here Allie?"**

"**Cheerleading for my favourite cousin, of course," Allie twirled his lime green umbrella with a flourish, showering her with droplets. "Albeit undercover. Didn't think the Lion King would appreciate a Slytherin spy so I stayed in the changing rooms and watched from the door. You were pretty good."**

**Rose gave a rueful smile as she tried to wring out her robes. "The landing leaves something to be desired though."**

**Allie snorted in derision. "Don't be ridiculous. It's called showmanship, my dear. An audience wants drama and you certainly gave them that. The rest is just tactics. Here," he said, taking out his wand and eyeing her sopping clothes. "Let me do that."**

"**No don-"**

"**Tirimsio!"**

**Instead of being overcome with gratitude for his thoughtfulness and skill with drying spells, as Allie expected, Rose froze, her eyes rolling up in their sockets. She emitted a low moan and gave one long, drawn-out shudder. A moment later her eyes snapped open and – injuries notwithstanding - she took off towards the Forbidden Forest as though the hounds of hell were chasing her, muttering words Allie could not hear.**

"**Rose!" Allie yelled after her, but she didn't answer him. He wouldn't have admitted it, but Allie was a little scared. This was not the Rose he knew. He hesitated for a moment, then dropped his umbrella and tore after her.**

**...**

**It was November already, but this was the first day Scorpius had managed to get the Dormitory to himself. He lived for days like this. He knew Avery and Gabriel were playing chess in the Common Room and Allie was off watching the Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs. He had no idea where Fortescue and Macnair were, but he really didn't care. They were gone, and that was the important thing. **

**He allowed himself a smile and stretched until his all the little bones in his spine cracked, then moved to the foot of the bed where he kept his trunk. He took out his wand and quietly undid the security enchantments he had placed on it. That was one of the reasons he needed solitude- no one knew how to open his trunk except him and he wanted to keep it like that. They all knew what was inside it though. He had robes and schoolbooks and socks like everyone else, but the rest of the space was devoted to his favourite hobby and the only passion to rival Quidditch in his affections- Muggle weaponry.**

**Not guns or anything like that- they were crude and lacking in finesse, the choice of thugs and common criminals. No, Scorpius was a traditionalist. Steel nunchaku and pairs of sticks with rope bindings for better grip, a long ornamental sword and short silver-bladed knives, a boleadora and a Chinese meteor hammer, a three-section fighting staff and a full set of lethal throwing stars. Scorpius didn't believe in practise weapons. As far as he was concerned, you needed to do all your training with the real thing. That way, if you made a mistake, you'd be sure not to do it again.**

**He had bought his first weapon, a boleadora, at the age of twelve on a rare visit to Muggle London. It was one of the few shops Draco would have allowed him to enter, and the only one Scorpius had shown even a passing interest in.**

**Since then, Scorpius trained as often as possible. Between school, Quidditch and working for his mother it had taken far longer than he would have wished, but four years later he had finally mastered every weapon in his substantial arsenal. Now, at last, he was ready to begin the real work, the idea that had taken root the first time he held the boleadora in his hand. He was going to enchant them, something no wizard had ever thought to try before. It would be dangerous, but that was where the years of training came in. By now, he hoped, he had enough skill to deal with any of the weapons if they went out of control. He was nothing if not prepared.**

**No one else knew, of course. He had shown the other boys certain tricks once or twice, but like his family they thought it was just a strange (if lethal), Muggle pass-time. It wasn't hard to disguise his intentions- the idea of attacking with anything other than a wand simply wouldn't occur to most witches and wizards, especially purebloods (and therefore most Slytherins) who had been surrounded by magic since birth. **

**Scorpius picked up his nunchucks, testing the familiar weight in his right hand. He gave them a few twirls to warm up his muscles before increasing the speed. He swapped back and forth between hands until they were just a blur, then let go and spun them round his right wrist ten times in quick succession. He grabbed them again without missing a beat and lashed out, killing a fly that had been buzzing near the window in one clean strike. **

**Moving on to the throwing stars and drawing his wand, Scorpius felt the firm glow of satisfaction in his chest. He was ready. At long last, he was ready.**

**...**

**Allie was quick, but he didn't reach Rose until she was a few metres into the Forbidden Forest. Even at that, he might not have caught her if she hadn't stopped.**

"**Rose! What the fuck? What's happening to you?"**

**She didn't seem to be capable of speech. Her whole form was shaking uncontrollable, but much more violently than simple cold or nerves would have caused. Her neck was twisted at a horribly unnatural angle and as he watched she let out an incoherent shriek of pain, falling to the ground and clutching her right shoulder. Terrified of what he would find, Allie bent beside her and carefully drew back her robes. Her entire shoulderblade and upper arm were red raw as though all the skin had been burned away. Stranger and more worryingly still, hundreds upon hundreds of hard, tiny black spikes were poking up through her flesh.**

"**We need to get you to the Hospital Wing," he said, jumping to his feet and casting around in desperation for something to use as a stretcher.**

"**No!" Allie had no idea how Rose could talk with her neck bent like that, and the sheer surprise of that stopped him in his tracks. "Don't do anything. I'll be fine in a few minutes."**

"**Rose, I really think-"**

**She shook her head, flinching with pain as she did so. "Trust me. Please. Please, Allie."**

**For a long moment, Allie stood undecided. There was certainly no visible improvement. But if he was sure of nothing else in life, Allie was sure of one thing. He could trust Rose. He had to. She was the only one he relied on. And he knew, even though every instinct in his body was screaming at him, that he had to do as she said. He had to trust her.**

**Slowly, and feeling as though the ground might fall from under him at any moment, Allie sat down beside her. And waited.**

**Eventually the shuddering subsided. Rose twitched, then stretched out her neck as slowly as she could, rolling her head on her shoulders. Her eyes were clenched shut and Allie could see the veins in her temples standing out with strain. She rested then, her breathing shallow. And then she opened her eyes. When she pulled back her robes again, her skin looked exactly as it should have.**

"**What," said Allie quietly, controlling his voice with difficulty. "What **_**exactly**_** happened there?"**

**Rose sighed. "I wish you hadn't seen that."**

**Allie said nothing, and after a long silence Rose began to talk. Although she seemed to have recovered physically, her tone was exhausted and unmistakably reluctant.**

"**Over the summer I experimented. You know I've always wanted to be an animagus. Well, I tried to start the process. I had to use magic, of course, but mum and dad trust me and you know the Ministry don't check up on kids in wizarding households. Anyway. I did my research. I read everything I could find about it. And it looked so straightforward, I didn't think there'd be a problem. I've always been fairly good at Transfiguration. But when I tried it, I don't know, something went wrong. I don't know what exactly, but I had a fit like what you just saw. I re-read everything, trying to work out how to fix it, but I couldn't, no matter what I tried. Sometimes I made it worse. The whole thing was draining me so much, I had to lock myself in my room and pretend I was studying so Mum and Dad wouldn't see there was something wrong. I overdid it once or twice, which is how I discovered that if I black out I can't transform. But I can't exactly knock myself unconscious every time it happens."**

"**You call that **_**transforming**_**?"**

**Rose shrugged. "Not completely, obviously. But that's what it is. My form is a swan, apparently. Hence the neck, and the inverted feathers you saw. They're particularly unpleasant. They're in a different place every time it happens. All over, once."**

"**But what triggers it?"**

"**It happens whenever someone uses a spell on me. It was okay at home but it's been almost impossible to hide it since I got back to school. I can do spells on myself if I'm careful, but other people's magic unbalances me somehow and causes it. If I start casting delaying spells straight away it buys me a few seconds. But I still have to hide or, you know," she laughed half-heartedly, "try and knock myself out."**

"**That's what happened to you on the train," Allie said, realisation dawning. "Jago told me, he said Scorpius couldn't work it out. That you were running down the corridor muttering like some kind of psycho and blacked out when you hit him, but he couldn't work out how you'd knocked yourself out."**

**She gave a wry smile. "When I'm tired anyway it really doesn't take much and I swear that boy was carved out of granite. But yes, that's what happened. Axel thought it would be amusing to turn my hair purple."**

"**But what are you going to do? Does anyone know?"**

"**No. My parents just think I'm stressing about schoolwork. Hugo thinks I was nursing a broken heart or something. And my friends just think I'm sick. That's what I've told them anyway, and they seem to be buying it."**

"**And none of the teachers have copped on?"**

**She shook her head. "Lots of discreet shield spells in class and pleading everything from headaches to lady problems when I'm not quick enough."**

"**You should tell McGonagall. She'd know what to do."**

"**Are you mad? Everything I've been doing is illegal! Not only have I been doing magic underage but I'm an unregistered animagus as well. If the Ministry found out I'd be expelled and you know McGonagall would never be able to hide something like that from them."**

"**You're going to have to do **_**something**_**, Rosie, you can't live like this."**

"**I'm not telling my parents," she said firmly. "Can you imagine the fit my mother would have? And none of our cousins are good enough to deal with this. No offence, but none of them would be able to do anything I can't do myself. Hell, I didn't even want to tell **_**you**_**. I can manage on my own. I'll figure something out eventually."**

**Allie shook his head but said nothing for a long time. He hated to admit it, but Rose was right. The teachers' hands were tied and Rose's life wouldn't be worth living if she told family. None of their cousins or friends were good enough at transfiguration to be any real use. But there had to be something... Rose couldn't keep living like this. Whatever she said, sooner or later she'd be discovered and then there'd be hell to pay. No, they had to fix this.**

**Rose closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the trunk of a tree and starting to doze off. The canopy of leaves was so dense here they were protected from the rain.**

"**I've got it!"**

**Allie's exclamation startled her back to wakefulness.**

"**Got what?"**

"**I know who you need. Someone who's not bound by any rules and who's better at Transfiguration than any of us by a mile. It's perfect."**

"**Who?"**

"**Scorpius Malfoy. Medal in Transfiguration. You have to admit, he's perfect. No morals, no scruples and as secretive as any bastard I know."**

**Rose stared at him. "Oh HELL no. Not him."**

"**You don't have a choice, Rosie. We both know you don't. Look," he spread his hands placatingly. "It's November now and we'll never be able to do this in school. I'll rope him in over Christmas. That means you have more than a month to reconcile yourself to the idea and find something to like about him."**

"**How do you propose to convince him to do it? In case you haven't noticed, years of house rivalry and family hatred aren't exactly a promising start."**

**Allie smirked.**

"**I have my ways."**

**...**

A/N: There you go, an extra-long chapter! Hope you enjoy. And anyone who is interested in finding out more about Scorpius' weapons and how they're used just search them on Google and YouTube for pictures and videos.


End file.
